Sabor a fresa
by Sarah Kerrigan
Summary: [IchiRuki] Alguien besa a Rukia bajo un árbol, pero ese alguien no es Ichigo. ¿Qué opina el joven shinigami? Versión revisada.


Keigo la besó, apenas dos pares de labios rozando. La reacción de todos fue inmediata, y en especial la de Rukia que no dejó duda de que tenerlo tan cerca le provocaba nauseas.

Aún así, a los ojos de cierto joven pelirrojo la acción había sido peor que una traición, y a cada momento que pasaba se repetía a si mismo que un beso robado no era la gran cosa.

Casi una fracción de segundo después del /incidente/ Keigo fue bendecido con 4 regalos. Primero, Rukia le ofreció un puñetazo en el rostro, enseguida Ichigo una patada en donde el sol no alcanza, no precisamente el ombligo. La siempre feminista Tatsuki le obsequió un golpe en el abdomen -para quitarle el poco aire que Ichigo le había dejado- y por último, la bella Orihime, quien de la impresión derramó su almuerzo en la cara del pobre Keigo, no lo dejó ni para vender tomates en la calle. Nada mejor que un delicioso pastel de carne con chocolate, crema agria, salsa Tabasco y vainilla para dejar a una persona fuera de combate.

Camino a casa Rukia notó que Ichigo fruncía el seño más de lo acostumbrado. Había salido de la escuela apenas sonó la campana y sin decir una palabra a sus amigos. Preocupada –aunque nunca lo admitiría- Rukia comenzó a revivir los momentos del día buscando una respuesta a su extraño comportamiento. Al no encontrar nada que lo alterara tanto, optó por preguntar directo a la fuente del problema.

"¿Pasa algo?", preguntó con voz seria, la voz que solo Ichigo y ciertas amistades conocían.

Bueno, finalmente se atrevió a preguntarle después de un rato. Y no era como si estuviera preocupada, era simplemente una cuestión de curiosidad, se dijo a si misma.

"No."

"Mmmh..."

Bien, si no quería hablar de eso, entonces ella tampoco. No porque no le interesara saber qué le molestaba, sino más bien porque nadie mejor que ella sabía que si Kurosaki Ichigo no quería hablar de algo entonces Kurosaki Ichigo no debía ser irritado.

El recorrido continuó en silencio, como de costumbre, pero llegó un momento en el que Rukia se preguntó si la cara de Ichigo se había quedado de esa forma para siempre.

De un momento a otro Ichigo dio la vuelta en una esquina y se dirigió al pequeño parque cercano a su casa. Se sentó en una banca con los brazos cruzados y esperó a que Rukia se sentara junto a él.

Ichigo trató de suprimir su enojo y con el tono mas normal y desinteresado la miró de reojo.

"¿Porqué aceptaste?"

La pregunta la confundió al principio, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que hablaba.

"¡JA! Así que de eso se trata. Creí que tendría que sacártelo a golpes. Pero quien iba a pensar que el pequeño Ichigo resultaría ser celoso." comentó ella con ese tono que fingía frente a sus compañeros de clase y que tanto odiaba el joven Shinigami.

"Claro que no es eso, imbécil."

"Bastardo."

"Idiota."

GAH. Siempre era lo mismo, pero ninguno de los dos quería perder la batalla de miradas que llevaban en aquel momento.

Finalmente Ichigo se dio por vencido y se levantó de la banca. Rukia lo siguió con la mirada y vio como el pelirrojo se acercó a un pequeño puesto de helados. Compró dos conos, uno de fresa y otro de chocolate y regresó a sentarse con ella.

Le ofreció los dos, Rukia tomó el de fresa. Una vez escuchó sus hermanas hablar sobre su amor por el chocolate y pensó que tal vez un poco de su helado favorito lo animaría.

Ella probó el helado, era dulce y se derretía en su lengua refrescando el interior de su cuerpo casi al instante. Hizo la nota mental de ir a comprar uno de esos extraños contenedores llenos de helado que vio en el centro comercial. Con el dinero de Ichigo, obviamente.

Luego de un rato, y gracias al refrescante helado decidió continuar la conversación.

"No acepté, idiota. Simplemente se atrevió a hacerlo y me tomó por sorpresa.", le dijo en voz queda pero formal, como para no dejar en duda que lo que decía era la más pura verdad.

"Creí que un shinigami experimentado podría al menos evitar esas situaciones", respondió él, en tono burlón.

Ichigo era malvado. No solo se comportaba como un idiota, sino que ahora también cuestionaba sus aptitudes de Shinigami, algo imperdonable a los oidos de un Kuchiki.

"Eso es porque estaba distraída con el extraño mecanismo de esa caja de jugo, estúpido. Además, cuando lo sentí cerca no pensé que haría algo como eso, jamás había pasado antes."

Rukia sintió algo de arrepentimiento tras esa última frase. Nunca la habían besado antes. Se le había escapado antes de pensar que iba a decirlo y aunque aún no entendía cual era el problema, le molestaba que todos hubieran tenido esa reacción cuando ocurrió el beso, parecía como si todo el asunto fuera más importante de lo que ella creía inicialmente.

Ichigo no podía creerlo ¿sus oídos lo traicionaban? ¿Acababa de escuchar que el bastardo le había dado su primer be...?

"Pffft. ¿Que no tienes como 200 años!"

"En Soul Society no se aplican las mismas reglas sociales que aquí," Rukia se acomodó, dejando el comentario de Ichigo de lado y continuó hablando sin interés. "además no entiendo cual es el escándalo, no fue la gran cosa."

"No seas estúpida, eso es porque no estás enamorada de él, ni siquiera estoy seguro de que te agrade."

"No... ¿sabes que se siente entonces? ¿Lo has hecho antes?", preguntó con curiosidad. Sus grandes y brillantes ojos dejaron ver que hablaba con la ingenuidad y curiosidad de un niño pequeño.

Ichigo pensó que después de haber insinuado que era vieja, al menos merecía una respuesta sincera de su parte.

"Con Tatsuki, una vez. Pero a ambos nos dio asco y solo logramos sentirnos incómodos por un tiempo."

El beso ocurrió en su décimo primer cumpleaños y Tatsuki era como una de sus hermanas en ese entonces.

"Ya veo..." Rukia hizo una pausa para pensar. "Se supone que se siente algo en especial. Pero tú tampoco sabes qué es. No eres de mucha ayuda, ¿sabes?"

"BAH. Ya no importa."

Ichigo prefería no hablar de estas cosas, en especial con ella. Continuó comiendo su helado lentamente, saboreando el delicioso choolate. A los ojos de Rukia parecía como si el helado fuera más importante que su conversación.

Después de otro momento de silencio Rukia miró a Ichigo de reojo. Miraba a su helado, para hablar con certeza.

"¿Puedo probarlo?"

Desde que llegó a este mundo Rukia también se había convertido en una fanática del chocolate.

Antes de que Ichigo pudiera responder, Rukia ya estaba inclinada hacia él saboreando un poco del cono que Ichigo sostenía. Al verla tan cerca se sorprendió y no pudo evitar mirarla intensamente.

Su rostro era agradable a la vista, y eso era algo que ni él, con toda su terquedad podía negar. Tenía largas pestañas, nariz pequeña y unos labios rosados, que aunque no eran muy gruesos, eran bastante atractivos, además ahora estaban un poco más rojos de lo normal, por el frio del postre.

Toda esa charla sobre besos lo estaba incitando a pensar cosas que jamás pensaría. No al menos a la luz del día y estando ella presente.

Mientras él la analizaba de cerca, Rukia sintió su mirada sobre ella y al abrir los ojos se dio cuenta de que no era su imaginación, Ichigo la observaba profundamente. Se alejó lentamente del cono, y él, sin dejar de mirarla acercó sus labios al helado, en donde la boca de Rukia acababa de tocar.

Sorprendida por la acción, Rukia no pudo evitar lamer sus labios, quitando algo de helado que había quedado ahí, y sintió un hormigueo por todo su cuerpo, no podía separar sus ojos de Ichigo.

Ichigo no podía separar los suyos de Rukia y por su mente pasaban frases como "Si la beso, ¿sabrá a chocolate o a fresa?". No podía creer que estuviera pensando seriamente en acercarse a ella, tomar su rostro entre sus manos y olvidarse de todo, besarla hasta que ambos se quedaran sin aliento y demostrarle de una vez por todas que era a él, y solo a él, a quien debía besar. Lo iba a hacer, lo necesitaba y por su expresión podía casi jurar que ella también deseaba que lo hiciera. Sus rostros se acercaron lentamente y cuando quedaban solo unos cuantos centímetros separándolos ella... y él...

Él volteó su rostro y frunció el ceño nuevamente tratando de esconder el rojo que coloreaba sus mejillas. Rukia no supo que decir.

"Hum. La próxima vez compraré dos de chocolate." le ofreció quedamente.

JA. Él se acobardó al último momento, pero qué, ¿acaso estaba prohibido ser un poco cobarde?

Con el rabo entre la patas, Ichigo se levantó de la banca y comenzó a caminar, maldiciéndose a si mismo por su cobardía. Podía pelear contra Hollows y enfrentar todo tipo de situaciones de vida o muerte pero esto era pedir demasiado a un joven de 15 años.

Rukia salió del trance y se puso de pie también. Se sentía muy extraña, y la forma en la que había actuado Ichigo la desconcertaba. Por un momento creyó que tal vez él quería...

Dio un paso al frente y él se dio la vuelta para observarla, su expresión era seria.

"No... yo... prefiero el sabor de las fresas. Espero poder probarlas otro día también."

Ninguno de los dos estaba seguro de las implicaciones de las palabras de Rukia, pero Ichigo le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa. Rukia hizo lo mismo y caminaron a casa mientras el sol se ponía.

Ya habrían otras oportunidades para hacerlo, pero desde ese momento Ichigo estaba seguro que ella debía saber a fresas.

Fin.

-----------------------

Comentarios, dudas y quejas son bien recibidos.

La última frase de Rukia tiene que ver con que el nombre de Ichigo puede ser traducido como "Fresa". Ojalá les haya gustado.


End file.
